(Fandom)Fiction Poetry
by Cececat
Summary: Various poems of mine about the RHPS fandom and related subjects. A lot of Midnight Showing-inspired poems written right after attending one, or while wishing I was there joking around with the Cast. People who haven't seen it might learn something! There's also some surreal weirdness... though I've separated the different sorts. (Please Read/Review!)
1. Movie Theater

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ **

**A/N: Here's the first batch of theatre stuff. I'd better tell you, dear reader, that the last one is rather risque and was written right after a midnight showing. What's described in the poem did indeed happen.**

* * *

 _On Midnight Showings_ :

Eleven-thirty I prepare to leave the house

Dressed finely, but not costumed

And then to the theatre I am driven

Smiling, for I love the place

This world in which I truly belong

A wild masquerade

The kind cast lets virgins chicken

Though it amuses us not

Then the film begins, we sing along

Say callbacks, parody songs

We all dance the time warp again

I trip over people's feet

Sometimes a new call back I shout

This rarely catches on

Then, much too soon, it is over

I bid farewell to the others

My heart does weep when I leave

What I a fool I am!

* * *

 _Fans_ :

You're my kind of people

Though I rarely see you

If only I could know you better

Once a month is not enough

We're unconventional conventionalists

We don't fit among the conventional

So why am I trapped here?

In a dull world like this

Brads and Janets surround me

Not the people I belong with

I wish and wish to feel less alone

For once a month is not enough

Please my friends, my dear

I don't like being alone here

* * *

 _Fans II_ :

Like the Addams family who seem so odd

Yet they're really quite kind

Like a catchy song that means nothing

But it makes you smile

Why am I away from you all the time?

It's saddening, being alone

Why can't I always be at the midnight show?

I would do anything to be there forever

* * *

 _Rose Tint My World_ :

When tears fill my eyes and I want to disappear

I play the music and calm

When nothing is right and reality is pain

The characters I turn to

Though a temporary solution that won't later help

Rose tint my world for now

* * *

 _Saturday Night_ :

Tonight is one of those nights

When I enter a theater at twelve

Heart racing, lips smiling

Nothing else feels this way

Tis a night that feels like a dream

By morning it's technically over

Yet there's the ink on your hand

The stamp that replaces a ticket

And music that you danced to

Even by Monday you still sing it

The feeling wears off so slowly

Of this you are truly glad

* * *

 _Home_ :

The movies are home

They're my family

That's where I belong

Dancing the _Time Warp_

And singing the songs

Yet why is this home?

It's very familiar to me

The words, the jokes

This is where I can be

Whoever I wish to be!

* * *

 _She who plays Eddie in the local cast:_

Never before have I met one like you

Our first conversation was very strange

You were in costume as the slut Janet

I a surprised member of the audience

During "Super Heroes" you sat on my lap

Since you wore only your underclothes

I should've been uncomfortable

Yet it seemed so very right

You'd seen me stare during the first song

Then you were Trixie, undressing for us

My eyes drawn to your lace-clad breast

At the memory I do blush terribly!

Please be offended not, I mean it nicely

Before then we'd only greeted each other

Greeted each other simply, before shows

Then I thought of you as kind

Now I see you're also pretty

Am I falling in love?

Perhaps something like it

I will be more honest to you than to others

Since our first conversation was so close

Your face nearly touched mine then

During the brief moment

When you were so very near

How I wish it could happen again!

After the show your arm was around me

As if I were a friend

Though the cast is like a family

Well, a family I forget names of

It's the faces I know ever so well

You I knew as Eddie, all dressed up

Now I've seen you undressed as I've seen many

Never, however, did I expect that

Nor did I expect you that close to me

Since you perform shows often

You surely thought little of it

To me, on the other hand, it meant something

It made me think ways I don't want to think

Though you're kinder than Anna ever could be

I doubt you'll think such things of me.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Other Movie Things

**A/N: Here's some verse about RHPS things besides fans.**

* * *

 _To Honor the Actors_ :

Why must I live this way?

I want to serve somehow

Repay them, honor them

He who wrote the songs

I'm in his debt, you see

Bound by my own laws

I will do what is honorable

He who wrote the songs

The one who I call 'pater'

Though he knows me not

I will make him proud

When can I truly help?

Meet those I idolize

See that they are not

Who I always thought

* * *

 _Richard O'Brien_ :

In our eyes, pater, you're a God

The community you gave us

Though 'twas by mistake

Has saved lives and minds

Though it was little more

Than a joke about old films

We love you for it, pater

You're little musical is our world

* * *

 _Patricia Quinn_ :

Mater, I know only rumors

Not what's really you

Though you never met me

And we share no blood

The stories make me feel

As if you are my friend

Yet you aren't, alas

And I fear you aren't who I think

For nobody real can live up to that

My idea of you, nearly a Goddess

Though your first name _is_ great

The feminine form of 'patricius'

So, you are of the upper class

Mater, I wish I could meet you

Though such a wish wouldn't come true

Since you know not of me

* * *

 _Fay Gallagher_ :

You're name is one of innocence

The name of _King Kong_ 's ingénue

I too was called that, for some time

But now I've forsaken the nickname

You were me when I wasn't afraid

Before dear Anna called me names

You were the young, innocent me

Before I became so very ashamed

I wish I could go back

And reclaim the old nickname of mine

Though I probably never can

At least for some time

* * *

[untitled]

I was told by friend and by stranger

That my idol read my work

Oh, has she? I thank her dearly then

For I am just the courtly poet

A mere jester playing a great scholar

It's all a show, actors do know

I do apologize for what seems smutty

I'll try to be more Horace than Ovid

She who was Livilla would remember

Or was that scene forgotten?

Soon before Postumus was in her room

And grandmother was angry

Clau-Clau's sister, how well you played her

And surely Mrs. Williams too

I never saw the meaning of a Python's life

Nor much else with you in it

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Space-Rome

**A/N: So, more of that Rome + RHPS nonsense (and just Rome). Hopefully it's fun to read. It is much more comical than other recent stuff. (and, as always, it's copyright me)**

* * *

 _Space-Romans_ :

Strange as it seems

There's a great similarity

Between certain characters

And an empire that used to be

Used to be in charge of our world

These aliens aren't from _Trek_

Nor the film _Star Wars_

The aliens I mean

Happen to be from a musical

The character Frank

Why, that's obvious

He resembles many a mad emperor!

From Caligula to Elagabalus

Frank shares a few traits

Then there's the way his servants kill him

Just as the Praetorian killed many fools

Many emperors to crazy to rule

Riff and Mags killed their leader

Not to mention his allies

A Stockholm Syndrome'd Groupie

A faithful Frankenstein's sex toy

It's indeed sensible to kill those who might

Take revenge, once their leader is dead

This is one reason I love that film

It reminds me of an era I adore!

* * *

 _1st Century Girl_ :

If only I had been born

Many years before

Before all those things that scare me

Why, life would be so lovely

A young lady of patrician class

Who was sweet enough to be

At the age of seven or so

Take away and made a Vestal

There, I would be happy

None of those things that scare me

I wouldn't be called mad

And no reason to break my vows

No reason to do _those_ things

I would be my own person then

 _Paterfamilia_ wouldn't have power

Nor would a husband

Many would respect me

For I would tend the sacred fires

Keeping the world safe

Life would be nice then

If only I'd been born in the first century AD

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. More on the Movie Theater

**A/N: Yes, I'm out of town. But I have some brief access to computers and I'm able to post a bit of poetry. Yay...  
**

 **I really miss my local RHPS cast. It's awful not being able to see them this weekend. By the way, "Eddie" refers to the girl in the cast who plays Eddie.  
**

* * *

 **Home** :

Home is the theater

Home is where my friends are

Home is Rocky Horror

Those decadent Lips that sing the song

They are what the Eagles were to Rome

I am loyal to the cast, other fans

As if they were my legion-dear

"Eddie" is really funny

J's a great Emcee

Neil scares my Mother

The Transylvania's are family

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**


End file.
